Las piezas y el agua
by Demona 0
Summary: Para Meñique todos son piezas en un juego, menos cuando Alayne permanece en el agua


Los personajes y la trama rebuscada no me pertenecen, no tan siquiera la historia que es el regalo de cumpleaños de Joanne-distte

EL AGUA Y LAS PIEZAS

El trapo recorría cada rincón de su espalda. Trataba de parecer relajada pero cada vez que sentía aquel tacto húmedo y caliente se tensaba. Una mano le apartó el pelo a un lado. Alayne apretó las rodillas contra el pecho y no sólo por el frío que se colaba por las paredes. "Se acerca el invierno" y las Puertas de la Luna no poseían aquella calidez de hogar que sólo había sentido en Invernalia. La nieve había formado parte de su infancia, de la época en la que Sansa Stark vivía con sus 4 hermanos y el bastardo de su padre. En aquel castillo, más cálido, más vivo, siempre se sentía destemplada, a pesar del agua hirviente de la bañera.

La sala estaba prácticamente en penumbras. La luz de las velas agonizaba, llenado la estancia del olor a cera derretida. Agradecía aquella oscuridad. Ayudaba a disimular la vergüenza, a ignorar la mirada de Meñique sobre su piel.

-Tengo que hablar contigo.- Sin necesidad de palabras Cretchel y Mela salieron como ratones asustados- El maestre Colemon acaba de recibir un cuervo. Al parecer Lady Waynwood ha muerto, aunque nadie se explica cómo. Nuestra querida Anya era ya anciana, pero fuerte y capaz- Las sombras ocultaban parcialmente su rostro pero casi le podía imaginar con los labios apretados y los ojos sonrientes.

El Lord Protector había interrumpido en su alcoba sin ni tan siquiera molestarse en llamar a la puerta. Alayne se refugió en la bañera de metal, calculando la distancia que le separaba de su vestido marón. El sonido del agua era el único sonido en aquel castillo de muros tan gruesos que ni el viento se atrevía a rozarlos.

-Tranquila, cariño, no tienes de qué asustarte. Es natural que un padre vea desnuda a su hija.

Sansa había tenido una vez a un padre, un hombre honorable y cariñoso. Sus recuerdos sobre él permanecían borrosos, como si aquello- Las piernas agitándose en un último estertor, los mármoles del septo de Baelor manchados de rojo- hubiera pasado hace siglos. Aún así estaba segura de que Ned Stark jamás la había mirado como lo hacía Meñique.

Los ojos verdes la acechaban como si fuera un animal en plena cacería. Contrastaban con su sonrisa amable .Alayne no sabía si confiar en su mirada o en aquel gesto de las manos que parecía decir que venía desarmado. Los jucos del suelo crujieron cuando rodeó la bañera para tomar asiento en el desvencijado taburete que antes había ocupado la doncella. Alayne soltó el aire que no sabía que había estado conteniendo, pero volvió a quedarse sin aliento cuando unos dedos largos y ágiles recorrieron su columna.

- Supongo que recordarás a los Señores Recusadores que vinieron a visitarnos. Con la muerte de la señora de Roble de Hierro, Lord Redfort comienza a sospechar que hemos estado jugando con ellos. Tenemos a Robert, a los hijos de Lord Grafton y Lord lynderly como pupilos y tú estás prometida a Hardyng. Yohn no es idiota pero acaba de darse cuenta de que ha sido demasiado lento

Su voz era relajante, como una canción de cuna que hablara sobre intrigas y piezas de un juego que no llegaba a entener. Sus manos, al mismo ritmo que las palabras, bañaban su cuerpo.

-Y aquí viene lo mejor, cariño, se ha reunido en secreto con los Señores de Valle para proclamar que ningún "cuentamonedas con aspiraciones" tomará los derechos de la Casa Arryn. Pobre idiota, confía ciegamente en que Cobray podrá sus espadas a su servicio. Más le valdría aliarse con los Clanes de la Montaña. Templeton codicia Puerto Gavita y los derechos de Lord Nestor sobre las Puertas de la Luna dependen de que yo siga sentado en el trono de Nido de Águilas. Cualquiera de los dos le acusarán de traición para ganarse mi favor. Puede que incluso le permita a Lord Lyn usar Dama Desesperada para decapitarle. –Meñique trazaba dibujos caprichosos sobre su piel. A veces, cuando el paño subía por la curva de la cintura le acariciaba el nacimiento del pecho. Era vagamente consciente de cómo sus dedos se quedaban allí un segundo más de lo necesario, de forma casi casual.- Obviamente seguirán existiendo conspiradores en la sombra, de otra forma resultaría sospechoso, pero serán señores de casas menores, con más honor que espadas y riquezas. ¿Qué opinas?

Negó con la cabeza, incapaz de pensar. La esponja había quedado olvidada al borde de la bañera, goteando. Unas manos le masajeaban los hombros, espacio. Empezando por el cuello para ir resbalando hacia sus brazos. Notó la piel de gallina y la voz de Petyr mucho más cerca

- Nuestro pequeño Robert está cada día más débil. Según el Mastre Colemon dulcesueños está envenenando su organismo y se encuentra demasiado débil para usar sanguijuelas- Por la mente de Sansa pasaron todos aquellos momento en los que prácticamente obligó al maestre a echar la supuesta medicina en los pastelitos de limón de su primo. Quiso girarse y reclamar a Meñique. Todo había sido sugerencia suya, pero era ella quien daba las órdenes. La tenía atrapada y sus palabras se lo confirmaron- Dentro de poco estarás casada con Harry El Heredero. Ya ha oído hablar sobre ti y está ansioso por conocerte.

Unos dedos se enterraron en su nuca, haciendo garra en su pelo

- Aún de morena tienes un pelo precios, a Harry le encantarás- y como para subrayar sus palabras apoyó su nariz y aspiró. Su respiración le hacía cosquillas en el cuello. Notó el tacto áspero de la barba rozándole la piel.

Se abrazó con más fuerza las rodillas, intentando ocultar un gemido de angustia. No estaba segura de comprender todo lo que Meñique le estaba compartiendo. Con él siempre se sentía así, como si en torno al Lord Protector existieran intenciones que estaban ahí, a la vista de todos, pero que a ella se le escapaban.

"La cortesía es el escudo de las damas" o al menos es en lo que Sansa se había refugiado durante toda su vida. Y Alayne no conocía otro mecanismo.

- Espero que mi futuro prometido piense como vos.

La risa de Pyeter sonó cristalina.

- Mi buena Alayne, siempre tan correcta.- Recorrió con ternura la forma de la mandíbula– Estaría bien que cuando conozcas a tu futuro prometido le coquetees, pero por atractivo que sea el chico no le dejes llegar más allá.

Unos labios se inclinaron sobre ella para besarle la clavícula. Algo en todo aquello resultaba incorrecto, perturbador, pero no sabía donde estaba el límite. Eran simples besos fraternales, caricias inocentes, palabras cariñosas. Nadie podía reprochar a un padre el ser cálido con su hija.

- Relájate, si sigues así terminarás haciéndote un nudo.

Lentamente, como si fuera un sueño, aflojó el lazo formado por su cuerpo. El agua se arremolinó cuando estiró las piernas. Meñique la ayudó a recostarse contra la bañera. Sin embargo, Alayne mantuvo los brazos tozudamente cruzados sobre el pecho.

La respiración de Meñique sonada extraña, como agitada. Alayne se planteó si debería preguntarle si se sentía bien, pero antes de terminar de formar la las palabras Petyr murmuró:

- Sois muy hermosa, mi señora, mucho más que vuestra madre a tu edad- Alayne notó que se ruborizaba, ya antes existieron hombres que le habían comentado lo guapa que era, pero nunca con ese tono de voz, ni estando tan cerca. "Menta", pensó estúpidamente, "Petyr huele a menta."

-La belleza es un arma de doble filo, tanto para los demás como para vos. Si confiáis toda vuestra valía en ella no seréis más que una cara bonita y un coño apetecible- la palabra coño resonaba por toda la habitación, quedándose suspendida un rato en el aire antes de desvanecerse.- Es por eso- y las manos se hundieron en el agua siguiendo la curva de las caderas- que debéis ser mucho más lista que los demás, aprender a utilizarla a vuestra conveniencia, pero no depender de ella. Decidme, mi señora, ¿nunca os ha tocado un hombre?

"Vos me estáis tocando", pensó vagamente, pero no tuvo valor para señalar aquella obviedad. En su lugar murmuró.

- Marillion, en vuestra noche de bodas trató de meterse en mi cama.

"Y el Perro" añadió para sus adentros, pero aquello era un secreto oculto en su cofre bajo brocados y sedas.

- ¿Nunca hubo otro? ¿No dejasteis a otro llegar más allá?

El agua se había vuelto tan gélida por la voz de Meñique

Alayne negó con la cabeza. Petyr estaba totalmente recostado sobre ella. Los botones del jubón clavándose en la piel. La rodeaba con sus brazos, atrapándola. Toda su atención se redujo a las mangas violeta que reptaban por su vientre y a esas manos bajo el agua, demasiado limpias como para decidir quién moriría o sobreviviría al juego de tronos.

Quiso cerrar las piernas pero la mano del Lord Protector ya estaba ahí

- ¿También lo tienes castaño rojizo ahí? ¿Te huele igual de bien que en la cabeza?

Metió un dedo. Alayne se aferró con fuerza al borde de la bañera con tanta fuerza que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos. Era incómodo, dolía. Intentó moverse, salpicándolo todo de agua, pero Meñique le clavó una garra en el hombro y la empujó hacia abajo. Forzó un segundo dedo que la hizo encogerse.

En pánico echó el cuerpo hacia delante, cogiendo impulso para levantarse, pero no llegó muy lejos. Los pies resbalaron el la bañera. Meñique la agarró del pelo y tiró hacia abajo con fuerza. Intentó agarrarse a algo pero las uñas arañaron el metal con un chirrido desagradable. Meñique estaba gritando algo pero ella no oía. Los ojos, la nariz, la boca. Todo era agua. Levantó las manos, que como fantasmas ciegos trataban de hallar algo a lo que aferrarse. Las piernas pataleaban contra el fondo de la bañera, retumbando como un tambor de guerra que poco a poco iba perdiendo fuerzas

De repente el aire volvió a llenarle los pulmones. Tosió, boqueó compulsivamente inclinada por el borde de la bañera. El pelo se le pegaba a la cara.

-Eres tonta- dijo Petyr mirándola con altivez.- tan sólo quería comprobar que tu virginidad estaba intacta, quién sabe lo que hubiera podido hacer con el Gnomo.- permanecía en pié delante de ella. Las mangas del jubón empapadas pero totalmente digno- pero veo que no debió de pasar nada, sigues siendo una niña que cree que la vida es como en las canciones.

Se giró y salió por la puerta sin dignarse a mirar hacia atrás. "Sólo soy una niña tonta, ahora Petyr está enfadado conmigo. Me echará y no tengo a donde ir"

Las manos le temblaban. Se acurrucó contra la bañera, ahora prácticamente vacía. Incapaz de llorar, incapaz de pensar.

Las doncellas entraron y parecieron ignorar el suelo empapado y el taburete volcado. Con poca delicadeza la obligaron a ponerse en pié y la envolvieron con toallas. "Me he comportado fatal, soy estúpida, cuando me calme iré a Petyr y le pediré perdón"

Tenía las uñas rotas, unas ganas incontrolables de llorar y nadie que la consolara.


End file.
